Good Day For Me
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: Izzy is just a normal student with a massive secret, her mother is Sue Sylvester, she moves from Carmel High to WMHS and this change dramatically in her life. Will she be able to continue with life when everyone finds out who her mother is? and will she be able to find someone to love her in this crazy new school?
1. Chapter 1 - The First Day

Hi, So this is my first story for Fanfiction. I love to read new stories but never have written one. I was watching some old episodes the other day and then this idea just popped into my head.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this is all just an interpretation of a story.  
This is set in around season 3 and Quinn and Puck never had a baby, Rachel is a bitch and Sam and Mercedes never dated. My own character will be completly from my own imagination and I make no attempt to copy someone elses character. My character is the daughter of coach Sylvester

Chapter 1: The First Day...  
Izzy had just transfered from Carmel High, her mother had decided she could no longer attend the school whose students had worse attitudes than a 1000 of her mother put together. She walked through the halls of William McKinley High School quietly. It seemed eery to see the school, usually a hive of activity so quiet. She made her way to her mothers office, she had no idea why her mother had insisted that she get to school so early, but here she was.  
Inside her mother's cherry red office, her mother laid sprawled out on her chair reading the latest edition of "Cheerleader". She gently cleared her throat. Her mother immediatly looked up.  
"Mom, you said you wanted to see me about an hour and a half before school?"  
"Yes I did because I wanted to prepare you for your first day at WMHS, believe me kid, it isn't gonna be easy."  
"OK, go on then"  
"This is gonna be the worst day of your life, the kids here are brutal, they'll knock those "Bully's" at Carmel High out of the water. I'm not trying to scare you baby but I just think you need to know the truth." Her mother spoke in a tone Izzy was sure she had never heard in her mother's voice before, a tone of concern.  
"Mom, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl now." At that moment a fuzzy haired man entered the office.  
"Ah, William" Her mother spoke in her usual drawling tone. "What brings you here?"  
"Sue, I was wondering why you would tell the cheerio's to boycott my Spanish Classes."  
"There's a simple answer to that one William, you suck at spanish and I don't need my top athletes having inadequate spanish lessons"  
"But Sue, my lessons are great, my spanish is gravemente fantastico"  
"You just proved her point" Izzy pointed out to the teacher.  
"Excuse me, and you are?" He questioned the young girl stood in front of him.  
"I'm Izzy, her daughter"  
"Her... D... Daughter, Sue I didn't even know you were a mom"  
"Yes William, but I'm afraid I didn't think you needed to know everything" Sue replied. "Now William if you wouldn't mind leaving, your AXE body spray is making me nautious and I would rather my office didn't smell of that noxious substance for the rest of the week"  
With that said, William Schuester left the office. Sue turned and checked the clock sat on her wall.  
"As for you and me baby, we have a meeting with Figgins in 5 minutes to get your schedule and locker etc." Her mother got up out of her seat and Izzy followed her out of the office and through the halls to Figgins office. The hallways had now started to fill and student bustled about.  
When they arrived at Figgins office, they sat quietly in front of the high school principal.  
"Sue, I see you have actually arrived at my office on time Sue,"  
"Yes I have now get on with it"  
"Ok, so Izzy Sylvester, here is your schedule and locker along with it combination, you are expected as a Sophmore to do at least 2 extra curricular activities. These can be whichever you want but it is compulsary and I expect you to have these by the end of this week. As for the information about your mother, it is your choice whether people are to know or not."  
"If they ask me, I'll tell them but otherwise it's no one's business." She answered.  
"Ok, thats all, now go"  
Izzy and her mother stood and exited the office. Once they were out in the hallway her mother turned and spoke to her.  
"I'll meet you at cheer tryouts after school, and that means yes you need to be there."  
"Ok, mom, I'm gonna go now"  
She turned her back on her mother and headed down the next hallway, she scanned the locker numbers and followed them until she found her own locker. Unaware of where she had gone, she found herself lost. She turned and looked around her, looking for any sign that she might spot someone she recognised. She turned to her left just in time ot spot a blonde headed man collide with her. They both fell to the floor, her papers and books falling to the floor in one massive collision.  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry" He appologised as he stood offering her a hand to help her up, she greatfully took it and then bgan trying to collect all of her papers.  
"It's ok" He began helping her. Once they had gathered all of her items, he turned to walk away. "Wait, I'm sorry but it's my first day and I'm seriously lost. I don't know where my homeroom is, I got Mr Schuester and then I got English first and I don't even know where I'm supposed to start looking"  
"Oh yeah of course, I'll show you, it's the least I can do, I can introduce you to some people if you'd like" He said.  
"That'd be cool" she replied.  
"I'm Sam by the way"  
"Hey, I'm Izzy"  
They shook hands and then he lead her down the corridor.  
"So where have you transfered from... That's asuming your not a freshman in disguise"  
"No I'm a transfer, trust me I'm a Sophmore. I litterally left Carmel High on friday"  
"Oh so you moved across Ohio then"  
"Not exactly, my mom just got sick of the teachers at Carmel and decided to move me here, plus like I was getting bullied there"  
"It's hard to believe anyone would have anything to tease you about."  
"You flatter me, really" She giggled.  
They rounded the corner and Sam walked her over to a group of girls who were dressed in Cheerio's uniforms. Sam greeted the 3 girls with some familiarality and then introduced them to her.  
"Hey girls this is Izzy, she just transfered here from Carmel, Izzy this is Quinn" The pretty blonde waved at her "And Santana" The latina brunette nodded curtly at her "And this here is Brittany" The young blonde surged forward and embraced the more than shocked Izzy. "Don't worry you'll get used to that"  
"Hi" Izzy said.  
"So I heard that Miss Sylvester is gonna make cheerleading extra hard this year." Quinn spoke.  
"Oh yeah, you should see what she's got planned for you guys. She wants to re-audition all of the cheerleaders" Izzy said then realisedher mistake.  
"Wait how do you know, you just transfered here?" Santana spoke in a sassy way.  
"She's umm... she's my mom. She been planning to shake up the team for months."  
"Well remind me to never tick you off, your mom is scary as hell" Quinn said.  
"Yeah I agree" Santana said.  
"Lord Tubbington has started smoking weed again" Brittany said out of the blue.  
"Don't worry, it's her cat, honestly you'll get used to her" Sam said.  
They all laughed.  
"So anyway I said I would get you to homeroom and I will." Sam said.  
"Oh who you got?" Santana asked.  
"Mr Schuester" Izzy replied.  
"That's who we've got too. We'll walk with you" Quinn said as the 5 of them continued down the hallway.  
Once the 5 of them had finally made it to the spanish teachers classroom, the entered the room and the 3 girls took their seats whilst Sam spoke to Mr Schuester.  
"Oh, Izzy we meet again, I see your in my homeroom, well you can take a seat next to Sam in between him and Quinn"  
Izzy and Sam took their seats and Mr Schuester began his register.  
"Oh and guys by the way, so that Izzy gets to know people when I say your name would you mind putting your hand up so she can identify you" Mr Schuester spoke. "Ok, Artie Abrams"  
The kid in the wheelchair wearing glasses raised his hand "Here"  
"Blaine Anderson"  
A boy with immensly gelled hair raised his hand "Here"  
"Rachel Berry"  
A petite brunette girl raised her hand "Here Mr Schuester"  
"Mike Chang"  
A tall asian boy raised his hand "Here"  
"Tina Cohen Chang"  
A small asian girl sat next to Mike raised her hand "Here"  
"Sam Evans"  
Sam raised his hand and smiled at her "Here"  
"Quinn Fabray"  
Quinn raised her hand "Here"  
"Rory Flannagan"  
A boy raised his hand "Here" His Irish accent ringing out throughout the room.  
"Joseph Hart"  
The kid with dreadlocks and the tattoo's raised his hand "Here"  
"Maria Henderson"  
A small ginger girl raised her hand "Here"  
"Finn Hudson"  
The tall uncoordinated boy raised his hand "Here"  
"Kurt Hummel"  
The flamboyant looking male in the back of the classroom raised his hand "Here"  
"Mercedes Jones"  
The diva raised her hand "Here"  
"Peter Jones"  
The gangly blonde boy rasied his hand "Here"  
"Baby Kelso"  
The larger than life brunette raised her hand "Here"  
"Santana Lopez"  
Santana raised her hand "Here"  
"Gregory Martin"  
The Muscly looking guy who was wearing glasses raised his hand "Here"  
"Sugar Motta"  
The bubbly looking girl in the front raised her hand "Here"  
"Brittany Pierce"  
Brittany raised her hand "Here"  
"Noah Puckerman"  
The dude with the mohawk raised his hand "Here"  
"Izzy Sylvester"  
"Here" Izzy replied as every face apart from the 4 who already knew her secret turned to face her, she casually waved and giggled at the attention she was gaining.  
"Siobhan Venyga"  
The small girl with bright red hair raised her hand "Here"  
"Ok, there are just some messages from Principal Figgins and some other faculty members" Mr Schuster continued "Cheerleader tryouts are this afternoon after school, Miss Sylvester asks that anyone who has already sustained a serious injury due to trying out for the cheerios does not turn up this afternoon, also glee club auditions are this afternoon during free period, existing members will also have to re-audition, Science Club is meeting after school and new members are welcome and finally tryouts for our sports teams including our football team, baseball team, track and field, soccer teams and swimming teams are tomorrow after school and by orders of Coach Beiste all existing members must attend tryouts." The teacher finished with a flourish and then finally the bell rang, "Ok guys, I'll either see you in class or at auditions. Have a great day"  
The teenagers left the classroom together and then proceeded to their different classes.  
"We have English too Izzy, we'll take you" Sam announced.  
The 5 of them went down the hallway. All was appearing normal in Izzy's day, little did she know exactly what the whole day would entail.

Hope you all enjoyed this story so far and I'll try to keep you all updated as much as I can. So remember to review so I can make improvements and make the story stronger etc.

P.S. Sorry for any spelling mistakes in this, I have trouble with spelling.  
Thanks  
Dancingwithmyshadow6


	2. Chapter 2 - Authors Note

**Hi, so I know this is not technically an update but I got a really mean review on this story. Ok so I get my story might not be everybodies cup of tea but to write what they wrote was just heartless. I'm just trying to put it out there that I get that everyone has their own opinions but it would be perhaps nicer in future if you kept opinions like the one which was previously posted to yourself. In regards to updating I haven't been very well and so I haven't updated yet or may not update as often as I should.**

 **And finally to the guest who posted that comment I hope you know just how badly you've impacted on my self confidence, I'm sorry if it didn't fit your tastes but that is for you to know and I would rather you didn't post out comments such as that one anonymously. If you wouldn't mind I would prefer you didn't read this story again.**

 **Again sorry for the rantung but I felt more than ever I had to voice what was in my head.**

 **Thanks**

 **Dancingwithmyshadow6**


End file.
